The Unplanned
by LOVE HATE DUH
Summary: Whoa Whoa Whoa this isnt even possible it cant happen no way there just isnt anyway. Me anf Fang just look at each other with fright in our eyes. Fax all bout thim. oksy so i might add the others but there will be someothers with them. T just in case.
1. The Planning of It

The Unplanned

First Chapter: The Planning of _It _

Max ~Point of View

Whoa. Whoa. Whoa, hold the phone. How did this happen it isn't even possible, with being a mutant and all it's just not possible.

Sorry I might need to explain a little bit. Okay so I was just confronted and told that I am, well how do I put this PREGGERS. Oh and I am at the god forsaken place called the School in Montana. Fang and I got captured about a month ago.

The funny thing is this woman named Vikki told us that she wanted to know if we could reproduce I didn't think anything of it. I mean we're freaking mutants.

Vikki is a young woman with black eyes and black hair. She is very skinny almost like a pole but with very little boobs and a tiny butt. She is also short, but you can tell she is an adult.

She is really young for an evil white coat if you ask me like really young maybe 19. And we are only 17 and she wanted to see if two mutants could reproduce at 17!

We could though and I give her props for it but how would she like to have a baby at 17 that you didn't even work for. Like I always thought that if had a baby I would have sex not be stuck in a School with so much security it isn't even funny. I can't cough without someone about shooting me!

So you might be wondering where is the Flock they can save you. We found everyone's parents so that's where they are, if you're wondering why we didn't stay with our parents its cause we wanted to live with each other.

We actually did try and escape a few times. Almost got out this one time, and then they decided we needed a very high tech security. I don't even think they were created either just wackjobs that couldn't get any better jobs.

So here I am in a room next to Fang and this Vikki chick.

"Here are the sonograms" Vikki says.

Fang and I just sit there looking at each other with fright in our eyes. I mean wouldn't you be scared to have a baby with the guy you love and at a place that wants to do creepy things to your child and at the age of 17!

Then Vick starts talking again. "You only have to stay for a little longer so the other doctors can watch over the baby."

I wasn't listening until she said that. "We can leave your just going to let us go?" I said

"Wait. What's the catch? You're not keeping the baby or anyone." Fang said that guess he wants the baby.

"No I just wanted to know if mutants could reproduce and how long it takes for the baby to grow. It could take near 4 months until the baby fully develops. For birds it only takes 1 month for the egg to hatch and humans it takes 9 months so it might not take that long until the baby is ready to come into this world. Oh and you can pick who you want to deliver your baby too, Max." Vikki says this, of course.

"So that's all you wanted was to see if we could reproduce and you couldn't have waited to see that in a few years when we do it ourselves?" I say.

"Well I could have but that would have been years and I wanted to know now. So I got the two of you here." She explained like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"First off we are 17, secondly this could kill Max, and thirdly how did you find us. We were hidden pretty well and why us?" Fang asks.

"Hey when do you think you can tell the sex of the baby?" Fangs asked.

"Yeah, wait what? FANG!" I can't believe he just said that.

"Well lots of people have kids at 17. It's only a slight chance it could kill her and if I see any note of that then we will do a cesarean section. You were living in an apartment in Arizona it wasn't that hard to find you and I picked you because you saved the world and you get 10 million dollars out of this, so be happy. And I am not sure when maybe 2 and a half months." Dr. Vikki said.

"So I get to pick who delivers my baby do you have a selection or do I just pick some random person?" I asked. Hey, you can't judge I want to know who is helping me deliver my baby.

"Yes I have a selection, and if you want your mother to tell me know so we can prepare her. Or for Fang's mother too, she is a doctor is she not?" Vikki asked.

"Yeah I think she is." Fang stated.

"Would you like me to call them or…" Vikki asks.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." I say.

"Couldn't we I don't know leave and come back for a checkup every week or something?" I ask.

"Well it would have to be at a place in the country, where no one can spot you. You would need security and a big house." Vikki explains, "That sounds like a plan to me. Good?"

"Yes perfect." We say in unison.

I can't believe it we get a baby, a house, and freedom this is the best sad thing that has ever happened to us. Never ever had I thought being 17 would turn out this extravagant. Though we would have rather had sex to have a baby this isn't half bad. Well for being captured that is, but we are definitely moving out of that house after we have the baby. Who knows what they will install in the house.

I was just thinking when this throbbing deathly pain shot up through my stomach. And I screamed.

**So criticize tell how it was. Good Bad in between? **

**Oh and Vikki is a something too. Just read and review cuz if u don't review then I won't update if no one is reading then why write? some other people are aalso in on this little experiment... **


	2. Complete and Utter Shock

The Unplanned

Second Chapter: Complete and Utter Shock

Max ~POV

This freaking hurts like hell so I scream, "What is wrong with the baby Vikki?"

Vikki had ran back in when she heard me scream.

"I don't know, let's have a look." Then she put that sticky cold gel on my small baby bump.

"Oh, that's unbelievable. I never thought that it would grow so fast." Vikki mumbled to herself.

There was silence for about 5 minutes.

"So out with it woman what's wrong with the baby?" Fang asked.

"The, ugh, baby has wing already forming, so with a guess I think the baby wanted to test the little wings out a bit." Vikki explained.

"So the baby just has wings that's it! It hurts like hell can't you do something. Like make the baby stop moving its wings, or call Angel and have her explain it to the baby. Just do something!" I pleaded. It really did hurt, like having someone scrap something sharp against your insides. Maybe like a knife, a sharp one.

"Well since you're the doc how fast is the baby developing?" Fang asked.

"Actually the _baby _is developing 5 times faster than I thought it would. Now is it would just move a little I could see if it is a boy or girl." Vikki said.

"It's that developed. I thought that for normal humans they have to be 5 months pregnant to see the sex." I stated.

"Well yes normally but I would like to see if the baby has developed enough to tell." Vikki said.

"Wouldn't Max have to be bigger for the baby to be healthy?" Fang asked worried.

"Not literally, the baby is perfectly fine and so is she. Oh and Max you shouldn't get much of the pregnant symptoms. You might just have some nausea, cravings, and be a little insecure.

"So since my baby and me are fine you want to get started on the house and calling everyone. I think that I would really love it to see everyone before we become parents." I stated. I do really miss everyone. We haven't seen the Flock for 4 months. Sure we talked to them over the phone but it would be nice to see them before I become a mommy.

"Sure, the house should be ready tomorrow and I will call everyone so that they can come see you and Fang. But you have to move in the house before I call anyone." Vikki said.

After Vikki leaves some guard comes in and escorts us to our room. The room is pretty nice it has a kitchen, two bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a living room, and a game room. The dining room is connected with the kitchen.

When we enter the room Fang starts talking. "Hey Max I think that something is up with Vikki. She looks really familiar. Like we have seen her around or something. Maybe when we were in the school. Never mind it's probably my imagination or something." Fang ranted.

"No you could be right I think I've seen her to maybe a long time ago when we were little." I say.

"Okay about the baby now. What do you think it is?" Fang asked.

"Well now that you mention it I think it is a boy." I say. I don't know why but I just have this feeling that it is a boy.

"I think it's a girl." Fang stats like we're talking about cars or something.

"Well Mr. I think it's a girl. What's the girl's name?" I ask.

"Arianna, named after your brother or maybe Alexis. What's the boy's name?"

"The boy's name would be Hunter, or Christopher. I'm not sure yet. But I defiantly think it's a boy."

"What do you think everyone will do? You know with having a baby at 17. What do you think they'll do?" I ask,

"I don't know we'll find out in a few days. If they go ballistic we can always say that Vikki did it." Fang laughed at the last part. I swear he is getting more talkative every day.

"I'm hungry make me some food slave." I told him then we both burst out laughing.

"Sure Max, what do you want?" Fang asked.

"I'm thinking something cheesy like grilled cheese or macaroni or both. Put peanut butter on a grill cheese sandwich with ham and pickles. Yummy." I explained. That really sounded good to me.

Fang gave me a funny look then said "Whatever the preggo teen wants. Since I am making this you have to eat it or you have to make your own food. Copish?" Fang said.

"You're a butthead I'm your pregnant girlfriend, you could be nice sometimes." I say before I even know what I'm doing. "Sorry Fang yeah I'll eat it."

Fang gave me thins funny look, like okay that did not just happen. Then he got some stuff out of the cupboard and started making me food.

**Tell me what you think. Sorry if you think it's too short the other chapters will be longer I promise . once the flock come in. anyway read and review!**


	3. Mommy Knows Best

The Unplanned

Chapter 4: Mommy knows best

Okay so we get to move into the house today and see the Flock and their families again. Well they have to come see us coz we can't leave without someone with us. But either way we still get to see other people.

Last time I checked in with the flock they were going to school and very happy. Although I think Nudge was the happiest, she may even have a boyfriend. That is if her big brother hasn't scared him away.

Let me catch you up. Nudge has a big brother named Matthew, and her parents are Dakota and Jason. Angel and Gazzy have two little sister's named Shelby and Sarah their parents are Emiah and Logan. Fang has a little sister named Emily and his parents are Arianna and Antonio. And Iggy's parents are Lilly and Jaime he has a little brother named Trent.

Names list

(Italian)Fang- Noah Xavier Hamilton

(Hispanic)Max- Max Gracia Martinez-

(Australian)Iggy-James Benjamin Griffiths

(Half African American)Nudge-Monique Elena (E-le-na) Mullen

(French)Gasman- Blake Cade Ray

(French)Angel-Angelina Jade Ray

(Hispanic & Canadian)Ella- Gabriella Marissa Martinez-Greenlee

Back to the present know that you know that.

~~~~1 hour later at the house Flock arrives in 3 hours~~~~~~~

When we got to the house Vikki gave us a personal tour so we could know exactly what the house looked like.

It has about 32 bedrooms with 21 bathrooms 1 humongous kitchen 3 living rooms a dining room a few game rooms a gym a library and a study.

On the outside of the house it is gray with a bunch of windowed walls that looks like a giant cube feel in between the edge of the house. It actually looks pretty cool.

Our room is a beige color with a king sized bed with a maroon comforter and black decorations. It also has a black headboard that matches the dressers the closet color, vanity and night stand. As for entertainment it has a fat screen TV and Vikki told me that she got us some laptops, I pods, a Wii, Xbox, ps3, and I pads. I was very shocked and happy that we had a lot of electronics.

There was an empty white room that I assume will end up being the baby's nursery.

Nudge's room was a light pink with some pink and purple and white decorations. She had a lot of rugs on the floor and chairs and a huge vanity and her own bathroom.

Angel's room was a shade of purple that, I liked with purple, green, and cherry wood furniture. She had a green comforter with purple writing on it saying ANGEL.

Gazzy's room was painted orange with white furniture and explosive safe supplies. It had a neon orange comforter and a white sofa chair.

And Iggy's room was a very bright white color that Vikki explained would help him get his vision back, slowly though. It had some light blue furniture in it though.

And Dakota's room was a hot pink with flowers all across the room; a wooden crib was placed in the middle of the room. With pink everything but it also had some butterflies placed in certain areas. I thought it was adorable for a pink room.

I didn't get to look at the rest of the bedrooms until the doorbell rang and I instantly knew that the flock was here. And I was the happiest person in the world.

So I open the door and there stands Emily, Fang's little sister with Gazzy and Angel, yelling at everyone to get their small butts over here before she locks them outta the house so they can't see us.

Then they look at us and start shouting hey and how they missed seeing us and who was the lady that called them and why I was gaining weight. I was stunned by that last comment partly because I didn't know who had said it.

Fang yelled "Be nice and come in so we can explain everything."

They did so but not before they trampled us with hugs. Then we showed then where the biggest living room was. It had all matching furniture no TV but like ten couches and eight recliners.

Then everyone sits down and we explain everything from the beginning when we first got here.

During the whole explanation everyone is sitting there quiet until I ask if there are any questions. Then everyone just start screaming out questions. Fang yells at them to start one at a time from Angel.

She asked "What are you gonna name the baby?"

"We both had decided that it would be

First Names Middle Names:

Gracie Jay-La

Arianna Valencia

Alexis Emily

Baylee Madisyn

Skylar Lily

Antonio Thomas

Logan Reese

McKenna Rylee

Ember Christopher

Peyton Regan (Rae-gan or Reg-enn)

Camden (My favorite for boys) Mason

Hunter Ryan"

I say. "What do you think?" I ask.

Angel says she likes Arianna Jay-La and Hunter Regan for a boy and girl. Nudge likes Gracie Madisyn and Peyton Reese. Gazzy likes Alexis Valencia and Ember Ryan. And Iggy likes Logan Christopher and McKenna Lily.

"Well my favorite is Gracie Regan, Antonio Thomas, and Baylee Madisyn. And Max's are Camden Thomas, Peyton Regan, and Arianna Valencia. But we wanted to know what you thought we should name the baby once we figure out if it's a boy or girl." Fang explains.

And we all just talk about stuff that's been going on in their life's have been since we had seen them, and how school was going. Me, Fang, and Iggy already graduated because we are almost 18. Nudge is a sophomore Gazzy is in 8th grade and Angel is in the 6th grade. It summer break so they are out of school for a few months and everyone is staying with us until school starts back up.

After we eat dinner Fang shows everyone to their rooms for the night and I have a small conversation with my mom. She asks about the baby and how long it takes for the baby to develop. I tell her all the information about what Vikki had told me. Then I tell her that I want either her or Arianna to deliver my baby when the time comes and she tells me that they would do anything for me. And then I tell her that she is welcome to come for the check up on the baby tomorrow with Vikki. And she agrees.

My mom and Fangs' is gonna come for the check up tomorrow so they can be updated about the baby.

"Hey Max congradulation baby on getting pregnant too. Your going to be an amazing mother and dont daught yourself."

**R&R review PLZ! Oh and when you picture Vikki in your head think of Yezma off of the Emperor's new Groove. And Take the Poll on my profile for baby names or review what you think that be great and oh if you had any more ideas then IM or review them PLZ! the picture of the house is on my profile too.**


End file.
